


Late Nights and Early Mornings

by carolinagirl919



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinagirl919/pseuds/carolinagirl919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this steamy tale, a late night call between Carter and Reese takes a turn for the interesting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic and my first try at smut thanks to the awesome ladies of the Careese chat. This plot bunny for phone sex was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I ended up extending this to three chapters and now it is complete for real this time.

Carter came home from a long day walking the beat in the sweltering summer heat and she was aggravated and on edge. She was hot, sweaty, and annoyed. Her new partner, Laskey, a rookie, was a pain in her ass and very unpredictable.

As if being demoted weren't enough, to top off her misfortune, she had been paired with a hot head with a power complex for a partner. She rolled her eyes as she remembered how much grief he gave to a group of teens hanging out at the park. Instead of simply telling the teens not to skateboard in the park, he played into the theatrics of confiscating a skateboard from one of the young men.

His antics brought out the worst of the teens leading into an unnecessary confrontation that she had to deescalate. After getting the teens to leave the park she railed into him and chewed him out about his obnoxious behavior. Needless to say the tension had been thick and there was mostly silence between the two of them for the rest of the day.

She removed her gun and holster to lock them away, along with her other equipment. Baton, handcuffs, knife, flashlight, taser, pepper spray. It was a wonder she could even walk around with all this on her person. She unpinned her badge and placed it on her dresser and stripped down to take a long hot shower.

After toweling off and slathering her skin with her favorite jasmine scented lotion, she slipped on a simple white tank and a pair of boy shorts. She normally wouldn't walk around so skimpily dressed, but Taylor was staying in Charleston for the summer with her grandmother and even though the sun was now down, it was still unbearably hot. She would have to call her landlord tomorrow about her A/C unit. It was just barely comfortable in her apartment and the thermostat was turned down as low as it could go.

She walked into the kitchen to take a bottle of Riesling out of the fridge and a wine glass from the cabinet. After removing the cork, she poured herself a generous amount and took a sip to let the sweet crispness of the wine settle her nerves.

Taking the glass and bottle with her she walked back into her bedroom. Placing her glass and the wine bottle on her nightstand, she reached for the remote control to her television and turned it on before lying across her bed on top of the covers.

She flipped through different channels until an old movie caught her attention. "Girl 6?" She asked to no one in particular. "Geez, I haven't seen this movie in years." She settled back onto her pillows, picked up her glass of wine, and began to watch the movie.

About an hour and over half a bottle of wine later, Joss felt her lids begin to droop. She didn't know if it was the effects of the wine, her body finally winding down from a long hard day of work in the heat, her boredom with the Spike Lee Joint on her television, or a combination of the three. Just as she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, her cell phone rang. Looking at the time on her alarm clock next to the lamp she noted the time and knew exactly who it was that was calling her.

John had been calling her every night for the past two months. After he found out about her saving Elias, the two of them had a major disagreement. During their argument he shouted at her; actually shouted at her. That had to have been the first time he'd ever raised his voice at her. Asking her what she had been thinking. Asking if she knew what kind of hell she had brought by protecting someone like Elias. Wondering aloud how she could be so stupid and put herself in that kind of danger without him there for backup.

If there was one thing Joss couldn't stand, it was being called stupid. She was nobody's dummy and was fully aware of the consequences of her actions. And she didn't hold back in telling him just that. She gave him a piece of her mind and told him what she thought about his overbearing need to protect her. She told him he could take his condescending bullshit about her level of intelligence and shove it. Although it was nice to have someone have her back, she didn't need to be treated like some damsel in distress. She was a soldier, a cop, and a single mother living in New York City trying to raise a teenaged son. She was very capable of handling and taking care of herself.

After that rather heated conversation, they both needed a cooling off period and didn't speak to each other for a couple weeks. It was just like the bad old times, except in this case the silence wasn't one sided. They purposely avoided each other. She would only communicate with Finch when they needed her assistance.

However, the day she found out that she was demoted to Officer after the close of IAB investigation, John called her later that night. They both gave and accepted each other's apologies, and slowly but surely built up their witty remarks and flirtatious banter.

After the first couple weeks of the nightly phone calls, Joss admitted to herself that she enjoyed their late night chats more than she should. They would talk about anything and everything and she felt a level of comfort and trust with him that she hadn't felt with a man for a long time. She always looked forward to his late night calls and tonight was no different. She'd had a bear of a day and needed the light and easy conversation. It didn't hurt that his voice would do things to her that after the call ended and she fell asleep, she would have very erotic dreams about...

"John," she answered with a smile, now fully awake and ready to talk.

"Hello, Detective."

"You know, I haven't been a 'Detective' in a couple months. I'm starting to think that's your term of endearment for me," she teased.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just out of habit," he said with a smile. She had caught on to him.

Joss chuckled. "Yeah sure, John. Even though when you say it, it comes out more like sweetheart instead of a title," she said with a grin. She quickly decided to drop the matter to let him off the hook. "So what are you up to tonight?"

Thankful that she decided to drop the matter, he continued on with their conversation. "Not much. I'm sitting in the car on a stakeout. This has to be the most boring person ever."

That was an understatement. He'd been following this number all day and there was nothing outside of the dull and ordinary about her. She was a schoolteacher, single with no boyfriend, girlfriend, or children of her own. She got up, went to work, graded papers, went home, cooked a microwave dinner, and now she was watching television. It looked like she was watching a nighttime soap. He didn't know what show it was, but it seemed to be the highlight of her day, so figuring out what show she was watching was his method of entertainment for the night. At least it was, until he decided to call Joss. Calling her was always a highlight for him at the end of the day.

Joss tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "That's too bad. I wish my day was as uneventful as yours."

That got John's attention as he focused more on the call and less on the woman watching soaps in her living room. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it Laskey?"

She sighed. "No. I'd really rather talk about something else." She turned over to face the television and watched the actress fake an orgasm over the phone with a caller.

John must have overheard it, because he asked, "Joss… is this a good time for you? I can always call back later."

She could hear the discomfort in his voice and she couldn't hold in the laughter that bubbled out of her. "It's just a stupid movie. We're good."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't think you were into those kinds of movies."

"And what kind of movie would that be, John?" She asked, knowing his mind had wandered off into the gutter. There was a pregnant pause before he answered.

"Movies of the adult variety. I figured a woman like you wouldn't need a movie like that."

She laughed again, this time harder than before. She poured the rest of the wine left in the bottle into her glass and took a sip, sitting back on the pillows propped up against the headboard. She remained quiet while sipping her wine to let the conversation hang, wondering what he would say next.

"Joss, are you there?" he asked. John felt himself getting more uneasy about the direction of their conversation, yet slightly aroused as her silence wore on. She laughed at him, but never clarified what type of movie she was actually watching.

"Yes, I'm still here; drinking wine and still watching the movie."

Not knowing if he was going to regret it or not, he forged on with his next question. "So what's the name of the movie?"

"Girl 6."

"That's really not helping your case, Joss."

She laughed again. "John, it really isn't that type of movie. Get your mind out of the gutter. It's a stupid movie about a struggling actress who can't get work and gets a job as a phone sex operator to make money."

"That sounds… interesting."

"Not really. This movie is as bad as I remember. I went to the movies with a girlfriend to see this when it was first released. She wanted to check it out and see if it would be realistic."

"I hate to ask but, how would your friend know if the movie was realistic?"

"She worked as a phone sex operator when we were in college. She tried to get me to do it, but I declined her offer." Joss chuckled at the memory.

"You? A phone sex operator? I know you are capable of many things, but I highly doubt that phone sex is one of them."

She smiled and decided to toy with John over the phone. She let out a breathy moan and asked in a low, husky, and throaty voice, "Why would you think that?"

He knew she was messing with him, but that didn't stop the physical reaction to her moans coming through the line. His pants began to tighten as his cock started to stir.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," he replied, his voice deeper than intended, while letting the double entendre hang in between them. She started this and he knew tonight's chat wouldn't be the same as the others.

"I can handle anything you give me," she said without thinking.

"Anything, Joss?" he asked, her name now a soft whisper caressing her through the phone.

It seemed like now the room was warmer. Her intent was to tease John and move on with a lighter topic, but now she was starting to get aroused as she felt desire coursing through her. She turned off the television and laid in the darkness, the only light in the room coming through the curtains from the streetlight outside.

She decided to release her inhibitions and go for the ride. "Anything, John."

Her voice was soft, low, and full of desire. What was once the beginning of an erection stirring in the crotch of his pants was now at full attention, begging for release, wanting her. He wanted her. He wanted to leave and drive over to her place to find out exactly what anything was.

But… he was on the clock. He couldn't leave until the threat to the new number was gone, and it was likely to be a threat at her house and not at work.

He wanted her. He wanted to know if she really wanted him too.

"What are you wearing, Joss?"

"A tank top and boy shorts."

"Bra?"

"No," she replied, her voice breathy.

He groaned at the visual. He wanted more. He wanted her. "Take them off."

She was surprised and turned on at the same time. He'd flipped it back on her and now this time she was the one caught off guard. "What?"

"Take them off, Joss. Take off your clothes for me."

 _Am I actually going through with this?_ She thought as she debated whether or not she should let this continue. Just moments ago she thought she was ready, but now that she was actually confronted with the real possibility of having phone sex with John, she had doubts.

She smiled and used a stalling tactic. "No fair, John. I can't request the same from you," she replied as she sat on the bed trying to quell her emotions; a mix of desire, anxiety, nervousness, playfulness, and a yearning for the unknown.

 _You started this. I just hope both of us can survive finishing it_ , he thought as he continued on. "I can't exactly do that without the possibility of getting arrested for indecent exposure. I'm sure you wouldn't want that now, would you?" he asked, waiting for her reply.

One beat. Two beats. No answer.

"Stop stalling Joss. Put your phone on speaker, place it on your bed, and take off your clothes."

"Hmmm... Controlling. Even in the bedroom huh, John?"

"Maybe you just need to let go."

"How would you know if I did what you asked or not?"

 _Because you belong to me_ , he thought. "I won't, but I trust you."

He couldn't hear anything coming from her end and he wondered if maybe he'd gone too far, causing her to hang up on him.

Another moment passed before he heard movement on the phone.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this_ , she said to herself repeatedly as she removed her clothes; her tank top already on the floor as she slowly slid off her boy shorts to land on the floor next to it. She placed her phone on the bed and set it on speaker. "So now what?" she asked, her voice softer than before.

He could hear the nervousness in her tone, but he could also hear something else. Anticipation? "Tell me something about yourself that I wouldn't know about. Birthmarks, moles, tattoos."

"No birthmarks. I have a small mole on the back of my left leg. I also have a tattoo." She purposely refrained from telling him about how many and describing her tattoos; wanting to tease.

He feigned surprise and let out an overly dramatic gasp. "You? With a tattoo?"

She let out a soft giggle, but said nothing.

"Don't be shy now, Joss. Elaborate. Tell me about your tattoo. Where is it?" He was intrigued. Joss with a tattoo? She was full of surprises. _Especially tonight_.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

"You'd just have to see it for yourself," she replied, leaving the invitation open. "How do you picture me, John? You wanted me naked, and I am. What do you want to do to me?"

Another pause. The only reason she knew he hadn't hung up is by the sound of his breathing; slow, even, deep.

"You're beautiful. I see your warm and inviting brown eyes… your soft, smooth skin. Curves a man can get lost in. You smell sensual; the fragrance you always wear. I want to kiss you. Taste you." He swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry. "I want to make love to you."

Silence. She didn't speak a word but he could hear her breathing. Short, shallow breaths. He could hear her moving, a slight stir across the sheets of her bed.

"How?"

"However you want me to."

She let out a small moan. "John…"

"Tell me what you like. Tell me how you want me to touch you."

Her hands were moving but she wasn't talking. In her mind she could see him there with her. Her hands became his hands. Large and strong, yet soft and tender as they caressed her body. He touched her everywhere. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. "Mmmm…"

He heard her moving, knowing she was touching herself. Imagining her hands were his. He waited for her to tell him. Tell him what she was fantasizing about him doing to her now. Tell him what she wanted him to do to her later. He balled his hands into fists, trying not to give himself release, but knowing it would eventually lead there. Her moans, her soft, shallow breathing. It was getting to him.

"Joss…"

Caught up in the moment, she didn't realize she never said anything. She simply let the sound of his voice and let his words light her on fire. She had a burning need for him and his touch, wanting him. Wanting to taste him, touch him, feel his warmth, and be consumed by his passion. She wanted him.

"Joss..."

He was struggling to get her name out again barely holding on to the last remnants of control he had left.

"Joss..."

The third time was the charm, bringing her out of her fantasy and back to him.

"John.. Ohhh John, I want you so much right now." She didn't recognize her own voice anymore. It was deep, husky; barely a whisper. Her hands still moving up and down her body, she moaned. "I need you."

Those final three words snapped the last bit of resolve he had as he began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, releasing himself from his boxers now damp with pre-cum. He held and began to stroke himself.

"Tell me what you need. Tell me, Joss."

"I want you to touch me. Softly stroking my thighs. Kissing my neck, my breasts. I want you to take my nipples in your mouth and tease them."

She played with her nipples as she imagined him sucking on them. Going from one to the other. Squeezing them together to take both in his mouth. She felt so hot. So wanton right now.

"Do you want me to kiss lower?"

She moaned again as her hands moved lower. "Yes..."

"Open your legs for me. Let me taste you."

She did as he asked, opening her legs wide as she rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves with her fingers. She couldn't help the gasp and the deep moan she released as she imagined his head in between her legs.

"How do you taste?"

She put one of her fingers in her mouth, sucking audibly so that he could hear. "Mmm... like honey, John."

"Fuck," he muttered as he stroked faster, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"That's what I want you to do to me. I want you to fuck me John. I want you inside me... I want you to make me cum."

She slipped two fingers inside her heat, stroking and curled in a come hither motion. Her thumb circled her clit while her other hand was busy working her nipples. She was getting close. Oh, so very close.

"Are you close, Joss?" he asked, because he felt himself getting there, his grip tighter now as he stroked and pulled, sensations of pleasure moving up his spine.

"Yes..Yes... _Oooh_..." She felt that all too familiar sensation of tingling in her body. She felt her body begin to tense, bracing for what would be a very powerful and intense orgasm.

"Cum for me, Joss. Cum for me now."

His voice speaking her name, with so much lust, want, and desire pushed her over the edge. She couldn't hold back her screams as her body began to shake. She felt like she was riding a wave as her orgasm hit her. Her strokes slowed and eventually stopped as she rode out another wave. She could hear his grunts on the phone, and knew that he'd found release too.

John was thankful for the traveling pack of tissues in the glove compartment. He'd made a bit of a mess that he hadn't planned on. He couldn't help the shit-eating grin on his face as he cleaned himself up and readjusted his clothing. _That was intense_ , he thought. How explosive would it be once he had the real thing?

The same thoughts were running through her head as well. She's masturbated before, but never with a man over the phone. If just the thought of him and his touch could get her this hot, they would probably burn the sheets once they got together. She smiled at the thought.

There was silence on both ends. Not from embarrassment, but from momentary satisfaction until they could experience the real thing.

"I hear you smiling, Joss."

She chuckled. "You can't hear a smile, John."

"You're very... responsive. I can't wait to see just how much. And find out where the tattoo is on your body."

Fatigue was now settling in. A long work day, mixed with a bottle of wine, and a mind blowing orgasm made for a heady combination. Who needed sleeping pills? She couldn't hold back the yawn she released as she playfully replied, "I'm still not telling you where it is."

He smirked at the yawn she didn't bother to hide. "Go to sleep, Joss. I'll see you later."

She yawned again and stretched her body before throwing the light blanket over her body. Her eyes were already closed as she replied, "Okay, John. Talk to you tomorrow."

She fumbled for the phone, her eyelids no longer staying open, to disconnect the call. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Joss didn't think she would have another erotic dream tonight. Especially since she was so worn out, but this dream felt so real; so intense. She couldn't see, but she could feel John's hands all over her body. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Just like she fantasized earlier.

"Mmmmm..."

She stirred in her sleep but didn't awaken. She felt coolness over her body as if her blanket had been removed and those hands were touching her again. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. She felt her thighs part. It felt so real. She felt fingers slide across her slick folds and she moaned, feeling needy, achy. Wanting him. Again.

She sighed and she felt a warm breath against her ear, as she heard a deep baritone voice whisper, "You up, Joss?"

She opened her eyes to see a pair of baby blues looking back at her, getting darker with desire. She was happy, but curious to see him there in her apartment. As if to answer the unspoken question, he replied, "I told you I'd see you later."

She smiled before she closed her eyes again, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. Best Part of Waking Up

Joss woke up the next morning reaching for John, but only felt cooling empty sheets under her searching hands. She must have been sleeping deeply because she remembered falling asleep on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and her head lying on his chest. After the last round of lovemaking last night, her ride exhausted her and she fell on his chest, only to have him wrap his arms around her as they both fell asleep. The memories of what they did had her body humming and wanting him again, but where was he?

She heard the familiar sound of her shower running from her bathroom and slid out of bed to follow the sound. She opened the door and realized that John was in the shower and she pouted. He could have waited for her, she thought as her pout turned into a grin. She glanced at the sink and noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all over her head and there were several marks over her body; not to mention the self-satisfied grin on her face. The mirror began to steam over and she focused her attention on freshening up a bit before jumping in the shower with him. There was nothing sexy about morning breath; no matter how much they romanticize the morning after in movies and romance novels. That's when she realized he'd used her toothbrush.

"You used my toothbrush?" she asked as she ran a wide tooth comb through her tangled hair. He couldn't keep his hands out of it last night. She grabbed an elastic band and pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Boundaries, John," she said as she picked up the toothbrush and put a glob of toothpaste on the bristles.

"I don't remember hearing you say much about boundaries last night. I may have missed that…" he joked, "between all the moaning and calling out my name."

She rolled her eyes and held back a chuckle as she brushed her teeth. After rinsing out her mouth, she headed towards the shower. She moved the shower curtain to the side and enjoyed the view of the soapy water rivets running down his long, lean body.

"As I recall, _you_ were the one calling out _my_ name last night." She stepped into the shower and let the water run over her body. "You shoulda woke me up." She pouted and reached for the washcloth hanging on the wall rack. "You got all clean without me."

"I can get dirty again," he replied, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked with a hint of mischief.

He grabbed the washcloth out of her hand, lathered it up with soap, and began to clean her body. He started with her neck and worked his way down to her shoulders, back, and arms. He moved further down her body and skipped over her breasts, choosing to soap up her torso, and knelt down so that he could clean her round backside, toned thighs, and shapely legs.

"Lift," he commanded and she did what he asked, so that he could wash her feet. There was something so sensual about it, yet so endearing. He placed her foot down and did the same with her other. He dropped the washcloth and grazed his hands back up her body as he stood, leaving them at her waist as he pulled her in for a deep and sensual kiss.

The minute his mouth made contact with hers, Joss released a low moan. He didn't just kiss her, he consumed her. His tongue stroked across the seam of her lips, demanding entry and she acquiesced. When his smooth tongue stroked inside her mouth, she opened her mouth wider, meeting his tongue with her own in a hot, desperate dueling match. With the water pulsating down on her body, John's ministrations with cleaning her, and the kiss, she was tingling with anticipation and desire. She moved against his hard body and slid her hands up from his chest to clasp behind his neck, drawing him even closer to her.

"John…" she whispered against his mouth when he broke the kiss, running his tongue over the outline of her lips.

"Hmm…"

"You missed a spot. Actually, you missed two very important spots." She pulled back and gazed up at him through her eyelashes.

John gave another kiss, this one chaste, and replied with his lips only inches from hers, "Just saving the best part for last. Turn around."

She complied with his request and turned around with her back now to him. He picked up the bar of soap to lather his hands and placed it back in its holder. He started at her shoulders, giving it a slight massage as he worked his way down to her breasts, slowly massaging and cupping them in his hands. When he grazed his thumb over her hardening nipples, she released a small moan and leaned back against his body and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his hardness pressing against her back as he leaned down to give a hot open mouthed kiss to her neck. He continued to massage her breasts and play with her nipples, gently pulling them and teasing them with his fingers.

Joss felt like her body was on fire as he continued on and moved one of his soapy hands lower stopping just above the juncture at her thighs. She turned her head to give him another long hot kiss and before she realized it his hand was now between her legs caressing her lower lips, just barely grazing her clit. She broke the kiss to release a gasp after he placed a finger deep inside her, her walls clamping tight against his invasion. He withdrew his finger and placed two fingers inside her as he circled her clit with his thumb.

With each stroke in and out, her hips moved to meet his rhythm and she felt that familiar tingle beginning to coil in her belly. She was getting close. She moved her hand on top of the one massaging her breast and another hand on top of the one between her legs to guide him so that she would completely go over the edge when he stopped his movement, removing his fingers from inside her.

"I think you're all clean now, Joss," he whispered against her ear. She could feel his lips curved up in a smile as they brushed against her. "Time to rinse."

John took the hand that was between her legs and reached up for her shower head, changing the settings to pulsate. He slightly turned her body so that the soapy suds could wash away from the front of her body. She reached for him taking his cock in her hand and stroked him, her eyes never leaving his. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding him, and turned her body towards the front wall of the shower.

She gasped at how quick his movements were and was turned on even more. She gave a small smile and said, "No fair, John. I was just starting to have a little fun with you."

"I'm not done with you yet," he replied. He dropped the shower head out of his hand and used both hands to guide her arms up, placing her hands flat against the wall. The water sprayed against their legs as it swung around the bottome of the tub. He moved his hands down from the top of her hands and down her arms, caressing the sides of her breasts and finally landing on her hips.

He pushed her pelvis back towards him, and used his other hand to push down on her lower back so that it arched. He placed another hot kiss on her neck and placed his hand between her legs, making sure she was ready for him. She raised her leg and rested her foot on the edge of the tub, opening her legs wider for him and pushing her backside closer to him. She was more than ready for him and was on the verge of begging him to get inside her and that's when she felt it. She felt the hot, hard presence of his shaft at her opening, slowly sinking into her.

Inch by tortuous inch he moved deeper inside her as her body began to tremble with need. She moaned and pushed back to him, grinding to take more of him in, but he held her hips still. "Let me," he whispered, the words hot and wet against her ear. His fingers dug into her hips as he held on to her and in one swift move he filled her to the brink.

She released a gasp and a long moan as he began to thrust into her, alternating his thrusts between long and deep and shallow and quick, angling her body along his for their mutual pleasure. She slapped her hands against the wall from the pleasure and panted, letting out curses and demands for him to pump harder and faster. Soon their mutual groans echoed in the shower, bouncing off the walls as his strokes became harsher, more demanding. The only sounds were of the water hitting the inside of the tub, their bodies slapping together, and moans and grunts and swears.

He slowed his pace and eased out of her and couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at her protesting whimpers. He picked up the shower head and aimed the pulsing waters to her clit, stimulating her bundle of nerves before he pushed himself inside her again.

"Yes!" she shouted as he went in deep and the feel of her walls tightening around his cock nearly made him lose his mind. He knew she was on the verge and so was he. She slapped the wall once again and called out his name. "John! Oh god, John, I'm coming!"

He picked up the pace of his thrust, hitting her sweet spot and keeping the pulsating shower head against her clit when he felt it. He felt her body began to tremble and her walls were like a vice grip around him as she came. He dropped the showerhead once again and slipped out of her to turn her around and pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed inside her once more and slammed her back against the wall in the back of the shower. His thrusts were long and powerful and her body was still so sensitive from the last orgasm that she came again and moments later he came as well.

He felt his legs almost give out and had trouble holding them both up. He stumbled back a bit and they both had to struggle to catch their footing, knocking down bottles of shampoo and body wash in the process. They both began to laugh and shared a sweet, chaste kiss before straightening up the items in the shower and quickly washing up as the water ran cold.


	3. Wanting Something More

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow around eight."

"Looking forward to it," Joss replied with a smile before she disconnected the call.

Ryan Morris. She ran into him a few days ago on a rare day off running errands. It had been so many years that passed by since she last saw him when they attended law school together. They were in the same study group and had several classes together. He was someone she considered a friend. He had aged well, and was still the sweet, handsome, and charming guy she remembered.

Joss was picking up a few things from the dry cleaners when he ran into her. They greeted each other with excitement and enthusiasm as they embraced and caught up on missed years. He was recently divorced and had moved back to New York from Chicago for a position at a law firm in Manhattan. They exchanged numbers and later met for coffee to catch up further and reconnect. It actually felt like old times and she had enjoyed his company and his attention immensely.

So when he called her yesterday and asked if she would attend an anniversary party for a client of his, she agreed to be his date. Actually, she jumped at the opportunity when he asked and was happy to go out with a man who seemed to know what he wanted. A man that seemed to want her. Unlike John.

Six weeks. That's how long it had been since she and John had been intimate. After their steamy shower that morning, they went their separate ways off to their respective jobs. The chance to be together again never came. They both had been so busy and bogged down with their work, but that wasn't what was keeping them apart. Honestly, that was just an excuse she told herself after a couple weeks went by without seeing him.

When she did seem him it was at one of the many parks where they’d met before. She thought he needed help on a new number, but he wanted to talk. Talk? The man who barely said anything and when he did, it wasn’t much louder than a whisper. Right. She knew it wasn’t going to be about anything good and her suspicions were right. Apparently, John thought it would be a bright idea to remain friends.

Friends? Really? After how amazing things had been between them, he wanted to go back to 'the way things were'? That conversation happened almost four weeks ago. Yet she seemed to be getting mixed signals from him with the way he would look at her and comment on how 'badass' she looked in her uniform. Or how he would constantly call her to ask if she was doing okay.

Joss didn't agree with him about being only friends. How could they be just friends after everything they’ve been through together? Frankly, she just wasn't up for the fight. She had too much on her plate with her demotion, the longer work hours, and her side investigation into HR, along with using her partner Laskey as a spy. If he didn’t want anything deeper than friendship, then she guessed that was his loss. Time to move on.

Perhaps it was for the best that they ended the physical part of their relationship. She was catching feelings. If she wanted to be completely honest, she had already fallen for him. But Joss was in too deep with this HR situation, and things were getting dangerous. She didn't want him meddling around and placing himself in a position that could get him shot ─ or worse ─ killed. After what happened over two years ago when she nearly got him killed by Snow, she wouldn't allow that to happen again.

Maybe John thought sleeping together was a mistake. Maybe he thought they could be friends with benefits. Why else would he want to keep things platonic? She actually felt foolish for opening herself up to him and letting her guard down. He still continued to call her late at night, but she no longer wanted to speak to him like she used to. It didn't feel right. It hurt her to know that he didn't feel the same way she felt. So she kept the calls short, or didn't answer, letting the voicemail take his calls.

Now here she was, trying on different dresses, snapping pictures of her reflection in the full length mirror to send to Janice for feedback. Ryan would be picking her up in about an hour and she hadn't figured out which dress would be best to wear tonight.

After snapping the last picture, she hurriedly sent pictures of three different dress and shoe combinations to get an opinion.

**-Hey, tell me what you think. I like how the blue dress looks,**   
**but I prefer the classic black. I know I can't go wrong with red,**   
**but it almost seems boring.**

She sent the text and pictures without a second thought. Shimmying out of the third dress, she made her way to the bathroom, sat the phone down on the counter, and began to apply her makeup while she waited for her cousin's reply.

She heard the ding of a small bell alerting her of a new text message. She picked up the phone with a grin anticipating a smartass response from Janice about hating all three, but that smile quickly turned into a deep frown.

**\--I don't consider myself a fashion expert, but I say go with the red.**

**\--I've never seen you quite like this before. You're beautiful.**

After reading the texts, she realized that she _hadn't_ sent the pictures and text to Janice as intended, but had sent them to John instead. She cringed and put the phone back down, hoping that if she ignored him and didn't provide a response that he would just drop it.

He didn't.

**\--So what's the occasion?**

**\--Going out with friends?**

She groaned and continued to ignore his texts, hoping he'd get a clue. She applied the last of her makeup and left the bathroom deciding against all of the dresses. All of a sudden, the man of few words seemed to have a lot to say.

**\--Is this for a date?**

**\--What's his name?**

**\--Maybe try something else.**

**\--How about pants?**

She sighed and decided to respond, hoping to nip it in the bud.

**-That earlier text wasn't for you. I sent that by mistake.  
Enough with the 21 questions.**

Her phone rang, and she knew exactly who it was. She diverted the call to voicemail only to hear another alert announcing that she had a new text.

**\--Answer the phone, Joss.**

Oh, hell no. They were NOT doing this tonight.

**-I can't talk right now. I'm busy.**

She really was. She grabbed another dress out of her closet; a golden yellow satin dress. It was a strapless, knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline. The design of the fabric across the bodice, almost a pleating detail, was visually interesting while the rest of the fitted dress was simple yet elegant. She knew it had been years since the last time she wore it, but it still looked great and the color was amazing on her.

Running out of time, she rushed to get dressed and rummaged through her jewelry box for the right accessories. There was another alert from her phone.

**\--I miss you.**

**-John, don't do this.**

**\--We need to talk.**

**-I'm talked out.**

There was a knock at her door. Ryan was 15 minutes early. "Shit."

She hobbled as she tried to walk and put on her sling back heels at the same time. She opened the door to see a pair of the prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi." She took a moment to give him an appreciative once over. He had a cafe au lait complexion that seemed to have tanned from his jogs at the park he talked about enjoying in the summer sun. His curly brown hair was cut low and he was clean shaven except for a trimmed mustache and goatee. He wore an expensively tailored black suit and a crisp white shirt, reminding her of another man with beautiful blue eyes and an affinity for black suits and crisp white shirts. The cerulean silk tie he wore finished the look and was a striking compliment to his eyes.

"Hi. Wow Joss... You look amazing," Ryan said with appreciation and approval in his eyes.

"Thanks. Come in, it will only take a minute. I just need to grab my purse." She opened the door wider and stepped aside so that he could enter.

He walked in and gave her a bouquet of dark purple calla lilies that he was hiding behind his back. "These are for you."

She smiled at his gesture. "These are stunning, thank you. Let me put these in water and grab my things and we'll be out of here."

"Hey, take your time. I _did_ come early. I guess I'm a little rusty to this whole dating thing," he said, sheepishly.

"Really? I’d say you're doing a good job so far." She gave him another warm smile before leaving the room to tend to the flowers and get her things.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?"

"What?" John asked, annoyed with his rough around the edges, tactless partner.

"You're brooding. We're here to get eyes on who could be coming after Kruger tonight. So focus, will ya," Shaw replied, her annoyance with her partner at an all-time high.

He looked at her plate of food from the buffet and watched as she was trying to decide whether or not if she should lick her fingers after eating truffled quail eggs with her hands. "Looks like you need to focus less on me and more on finding a napkin and maybe a fork."

She looked at her hand, fingers still oily from the food, and looked at him. She reached out and wiped her hand on the sleeve of his jacket and followed that gesture by obnoxiously snatching the champagne flute from his hand for a drink.

"See? Problem solved." If looks could kill, Shaw was sure she would have dropped dead at that moment. Too bad she didn't give a damn. "I'm going to get more food."

She left abruptly and John hoped she wouldn't return for quite a while. _Maybe the shrimp cocktail will keep her busy_ , he thought to himself.

John admittedly was on edge. He read Joss' texts a few more times and his jealousy grew exponentially. He couldn't be mad with anyone but himself. He was the one to suggest they remain friends. What exactly did he expect her to do? Wait for him to get past his fear of starting a new relationship? No. She wouldn't do that. He wanted her to, but he wouldn't ask that of her. Maybe he should have.

He was in love with her. He didn't know exactly when it happened, but he had fallen for her. Sleeping with her had felt like a piece of heaven and he never wanted to stop, but self-doubt crept in. Past guilt and regrets seeped into his consciousness.

He truly thought that he was able to move on from Jessica, and he had, but that didn't mean he was ready to fall in love again. _Too late for that, buddy,_ his conscious chided. Yes, it was too late, but he was too damn scared. He would not know what to do if his past caught up to him and something happened to Joss because of it. He foolishly thought that trying to go back to how things were would work. Right now, it wasn’t working.

John focused back on the task at hand and watched the number as he and his wife walked around greeting different guests. He nearly had to do a double take as they made their way towards a couple that had just walked in, heads turning as they made their entrance.

That couple was Joss and a man he didn’t recognize. He had to admit that they looked good together. The guy was handsome and Joss was stunning, obviously choosing a different dress than from what she accidentally sent him pictures of earlier. They appeared to be familiar with each other and Joss didn’t seem to mind his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the party to make their rounds and socialize.

What was Joss doing here? And who was the man she was with? How long had she known him? How long had they been together? What was her date’s connection to Kruger and could she be in danger? So many questions ran through his mind as he watched them interact with the Krugers. A joke was shared among them and they all laughed. Joss’ smile was radiant and John thought she never looked more beautiful. The Krugers had moved on to speak to the other guests of the party, but John kept his eyes on Joss and her date.

Shaw appeared by his side once again, with another small plate of truffled quail eggs, just as Kruger tapped his silverware against a wine glass to get the attention of the guests at the party. He was in the beginning of his speech when Finch asked, “Mr. Reese, how’s the Krugers’ party?”

“Delightful,” he replied sardonically. He felt like shit right now as he watched Joss enjoying the company of another man.

“Have you learned anything?”

“Just that Kruger’s got a lot of friends,” he said, looking at Joss and the man she was with. “He’s still happily married and…” He looked over to Shaw and discovered that she _still_ hadn’t found any utensils to eat with. “Shaw likes truffled quail eggs.”

She shot him another glare. “You can’t expect me to shoot somebody on an empty stomach.”

Finch pleaded with Shaw not to shoot anyone at the party, while Reese asked Finch if he found any more information on Kruger. He had, informing them of a class-action lawsuit that had been filed but hidden under a ton of non-disclosure agreements.

The lights were lowered and an anniversary video began to play. He looked between the Krugers, who by all appearances looked to be very much in love, and Joss and her date, which seemed to be getting along quite chummily. He couldn’t hold back the frown that formed on his face as he watched the woman he was in love with spending time with someone else. He was interrupted from his dark thoughts when there seemed to be a disruption of the anniversary video showing Kruger with a woman that _wasn’t_ his wife in a very uncompromising position.

Needless to say, the video came to an abrupt end and the house lights came back from their dimmed state. John and everyone else at the party watched as Kruger tried, unsuccessfully, to explain the video to his wife of 15 years. She slapped him in anger and left the party without looking back. Embarrassed and humiliated, Kruger lashed out at his guests telling them the party was over and yelled at them to leave.

“Just when things were getting interesting,” Shaw whispered in disappointment.

“First his credit cards, now this. Someone’s messing with Kruger, Finch,” John replied as he watched Kruger have a meltdown with the technician responsible for playing the DVD.

“Well, the machine wouldn’t send us his number if someone just wanted to humiliate him,” said Finch from his desk at the library.

He looked over to Joss and her date once again, their faces both a blend of confusion and shock. “No… we need to find out whoever is behind this before they come after him again.” He took one last look at the couple as they made their way out of the party, following the other guests to the exits. “Or before Kruger finds them first.”

John and Shaw made their way downstairs and left the restaurant. After walking a block to where the car was parked, Shaw stated, “I’m still hungry. Wanna grab a bite to eat before we stakeout his place tonight?”

“I’m not hungry and you’ve eaten enough for the both of us. I’m confident in your abilities to handle tonight’s surveillance alone, Shaw. I’ve got other plans.” He tossed the car keys to Shaw and started to walk away so that he could hail a cab when her question stopped him in his tracks.

“Those plans wouldn’t have anything to do with Carter and her date tonight would it?” He turned to look at her, but said nothing. “What? You think I didn’t notice you looking at them for most of the night after they arrived?”

There was a pregnant pause and John managed to keep his composure while wearing a calm and stoic expression on his face. “Good night, Shaw.” He turned around and walked away, hailing a cab as soon as he turned the corner.

* * *

“Sorry that our night was cut so short, but I hope I made up for it.”

“Dinner was nice. I’d never been to that restaurant before and I enjoyed myself. Besides, the party was pretty entertaining. Better than a soap opera.”

They both shared a laugh as he walked her up the stairs to her door. “Maybe next time, we’ll do something a little more fun.”

“Next time?”

“Am I being too presumptuous?”

“Hmm… maybe not,” Joss said with a teasing smile.

Ryan smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Joss. I’ll call you later.”

She blushed at his actions. “Okay. Good night, Ryan.” She unlocked the door and walked inside her darkened apartment. She immediately felt John’s presence before she switched on the light.

“You really shouldn’t be here, John.” She wanted to kick him out. Or walk out of the room and leave him sitting there like an idiot, but she couldn’t get her body to cooperate and was frozen to the spot in front of the door.

He said nothing as he stood and walked over to her, stopping only a few feet away from her. “You proved me wrong, Joss.” He took another deliberate step and was now in her personal space.

“Did I?” she asked as she took a step back, needing distance from him. The way he was staring at her, like he wanted to have her naked that instant, had her heart pounding and her body heating up. She took another step back and realized that she had nowhere else to go after her back hit the hard surface of the door. “Wh-what did I prove, John?” She hated that she was stammering. She hated that he could make her like this, a babbling mess of hormones and lust.

“What I said about us going back to the way things were. There is no going back. I don’t want to be just your friend.” He closed the space between them and pressed his body against hers, letting her feel how much he wanted her. He reached out a hand to trace the line of her jaw, but in the same moment his face dipped toward hers. “Tell me you want the same thing. Tell me you want more,” he whispered against her lips.

Heat rushed between her legs and her nipples hardened as he pressed his body against hers and she knew without a doubt that she wanted him. But was this just sex? Was he only doing this because he was jealous of her date tonight? She turned her head away from him, if only for a brief reprieve so that his lips weren’t so close to hers.

“I… mmm.” She moaned as he planted soft kisses against her neck and she lost her train of thought. She sighed as his kisses trailed down to her collarbone and his hands began to move from her hips up to cup right beneath her breasts. What was she going to say? Oh, yes. She was supposed to ask him a question. What was it again? “John…”

“Say yes,” he whispered as he kissed his way back up her neck, to her chin, and stopping at her lips.

“But… is this… is this just sex? I…” He kissed her, stealing the rest of her sentence and crippling her willpower. Running his hand up her body, ghosting over her breasts, he reached and caressed the slope of her neck, easing his tongue between her full lips. She ran her hands up his chest, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to her.

Breaking the kiss and catching their breaths, John finally responded. “No. It’s not just sex for me. I don’t want anyone else but you. No one could ever make me feel the way you do, Joss.”

Joss studied him for a moment, his eyes said more than his words. There was undeniable lust in his eyes, but there was something else there. She saw it and knew the look in her eyes reflected the same. She reached up and held her hands behind his neck, pulling him down to meet his lips with hers.

As they kissed, John felt a stirring in his heart, an awakening of sorts. He didn’t lie when he said that no one could ever make him feel like this but Joss. He knew instinctively that he’d never be the same again. This was love. This raw, acute emotion coursing through his veins was love. And tonight, he was going to show her just how much she meant to him.

The kiss became deeper, and all he wanted to do was be inside her. He broke the kiss and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to her bedroom. He settled down on the edge of the bed as she straddled on top of his lap. He held her in a close embrace and pulled her closer for another kiss. A ragged groan tumbled across his lips as his mouth hungrily met hers.

She momentarily broke the kiss to push his jacket over his shoulders and he helped her take it off, tossing it on a nearby chair. In their haste, she fumbled trying to undo the buttons of his shirt while he struggled with the zipper on the back of her dress. Desperate for naked flesh, their greedy mouths groaned sensual demands and their frantic hands yanked away fabric.

With shoes and clothing removed, they only garments that remained were her panties and strapless bra and his boxer briefs. Kisses and caresses touched over every inch of newly exposed skin as they explored each other in the most intimate way. They touched and teased, played and nipped, and kissed and licked, moaned and sighed.

Removing her bra, John greedily cupped her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Joss clutched the back of his head, holding him in place. She sighed from the pleasure she was receiving and didn’t want him to stop. He moved from one breast to the other, giving equal attention as she grew hotter and more aroused from his undivided attention. He moved back up for another taste of her lips, never getting enough of her sweet mouth and worked his way back down her body, kissing her from earlobe to navel.

He hooked his fingers inside the elastic band of her panties and frantically pulled them down her hips and past her legs, tossing them aside to land on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She was completely nude and he was taken aback by how stunningly beautiful she was lying there aroused and wanting him. It wasn’t just her physical beauty that took his breath away, that was a given and he longed to forever lose himself in her curves, but it was her inner beauty that he loved as well.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes and sat up, running her hands across his bare chest as she leaned forward for another heated kiss. He gently pushed her back on the bed, and ran his hands down her body, continuing to caress and commit it to memory. He stroked her thighs and spread them apart, exposing her sex to him.

He used his fingers to gently probe her bud, circling it before slipping one, then two fingers into her wet heat causing her to groan. John soaked up the sound, wanting to hear more from her, loving how she sounded while being pleasured. He looked at her and saw that Joss had her eyes closed and her head was thrown back while she sighed and writhed beneath him. He wanted her in the worst way, wanted so bad to be inside her, but it wasn’t time yet. Keeping his fingers in place, slowly moving in and out of her, he kissed down the inside of her thigh until he reached her sex wanting to taste her, but wanting her to watch him give her pleasure.

“Open your eyes.” She looked down at him to meet his intense gaze. “I want to see you come for me.” He removed his fingers from her heat and placed them in his mouth, tasting the essence of her before lowering his mouth to her sex, lapping up her nectar. She loudly moaned as she watched, her hips rising off the mattress. He kept his eyes on her as his tongue circled around her clit before he flicked across it causing her to grip handfuls of the sheets and cry out his name.

No longer able to hold his gaze and experience the pleasure she was receiving at the same time, she closed her eyes once again and tossed her head back, moaning and calling out his name over and over in ecstasy. “That feels so good, John. So good. Don’t stop. Mmmm… don’t you dare stop.”

He happily obliged, licking and sucking and stroking his tongue inside and around her sex while she rocked her hips against his mouth, running her fingers through his short hair as she held his head in place. He loved the taste of her and couldn’t get enough. It was as sweet as honey.

He flicked his tongue over her bud once again, this time quicker and faster as he felt her body start to tense. He knew she was almost there and he wanted to take her over the edge. He placed two fingers inside her heat and felt her gripping him, welcoming the intrusion. He curled his fingers in a come-hither motion and stroked her slowly while he continued to work his tongue over her clit and sucked it.

Joss cried out his name in a shout and he felt her body shake as she came to a release. Heat rose from her now damp flesh and her shouts had died down to whimpers as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. Slowly, he removed his fingers and lifted his head to tenderly kiss the inside of her thighs, and stroked them as he sat up to remove his boxers.

“Please,” she moaned, begging for him to be inside her, wanting him more than she ever had. Her chest rose up and down as she panted, feeling needy with desire after coming down from her orgasm.

John eased his way up her body, hooking her legs over his arms and brought them up to his chest as the hard tip of his shaft pressed against her hot, wet opening and pushed inside her. Shivers ran up his spine as her warmth enveloped him. She was so wet, so tight, and so hot for him. He paused to gain his composure before things would be over before they started.

He then slowly began to push in and out, pushing deeper and deeper inside her with each stroke. He aimed to please her and did whatever it took to continue hearing her call out his name. If she wanted it faster, he pumped faster. If she wanted it deeper, he pushed her legs back further and went as deep as he could. Feeling close to the edge, John lowered her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He reached for her hands and held them above her head, lacing his fingers with hers.

They looked into each other’s eyes with so much passion and love, Joss moaned loudly as another orgasm rocked through her very core. Triggered by her release, feeling her gripping tightly around him, he increased his pace and released a strangled cry as an explosive orgasm ripped through his body. He passionately kissed her as she quivered softly beneath him.

After a few moments, John pulled out of her and rolled over to the side of the bed. He pulled Joss with him as she curled against his side, laying her arm across his chest, legs intertwined with his. He ran his fingers through the loose tresses of her hair as it splayed about.

“Did you mean it?” Joss asked as her fingers teased and grazed across his chest in lazy patterns.

“Mean what?”

“When you said you wanted more… do you want more?”

He knew he had to tell her how he felt. He had shown her, but he knew she needed to hear it. “Yes, I meant it. I want to be with you and I want you to be with me. I… want us to try.”

“This isn’t going to be easy, you know,” she said as she looked in his eyes.

“Nothing worth having ever is.”


End file.
